


Sherlock Is BORED!

by SherlyQuinn221Bees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But sherlock is, Cutesy, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, John is Not Amused, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlyQuinn221Bees/pseuds/SherlyQuinn221Bees
Summary: Just a cute johnlock thing...at least,i hope it is.. Sherlock is such a derp :)





	

John sits at the table,keyboard keys at a steady pace,typing up his and Sherlock's latest case. Sherlock,for his part,lay on the couch,complaining about boredom. Except, he bothers John every so often...

"John." He says,thrusting his hand into the air and waving it about in the air as though conducting an imaginary orchestra. John sighed for what felt like the 100th time today and continued typing.

"What do want,Sherlock?" John said,exasperated. Sherlock threw a crumpled piece of paper at him,hitting him in the back of the head with it.  John quit typing,and glared over his laptop at the curly haired man who lay on the couch. Sherlock grinned at him. 

"I'm bored." He said,grabbing another piece,crumpling that and throwing it in Johns general direction. He swatted it away,and continued typing.

"I heard you the first seven times,Sherlock." John said,heaving another sigh. Sherlock was silent for a time,and John was thankful for it. He should know that silence never lasts long with Sherlock.

"BORED!" Sherlock said,slightly louder than talking level. He got up off the couch and sauntered over to John,who was determined to ignore his frustrating partner.

Big mistake.

Sherlock threw himself over Johns laptop like a cumbersome cat and proceeded to push almost all the keys on the laptop in one go.

"Jaaaawnnn...I'm bored." Sherlock said,hand coming up to rest on Johns slightly stubbled cheek. John looks down at Sherlock,glaring into the grey eyes of his love. 

"Stop it,right now,Sherlock." John said in a growl. Sherlock sat up and put his arms around John, leaning his head forward and kissing him deeply. John moans quietly,then pulls away forcefully. He looks at his laptop....only to realize the whole thing he'd written was gone. He glared harder at Sherlock.

"Jesus Christ,Sherlock! You just made me lose the whole fucking thing! Do you realize how long I worked on that fucking blog entry?! It was like,two hours of work! And its all gone because you had to be an obnoxious arsehole!" John practically yelled. Sherlock just sat there,observing his partners expressions,thinking about how absolutely adorable it was when John got upset with him. Completely unfazed. 

"John." Sherlock said,grinning at the frustrated John who's lap he was now sitting on. John continued glaring,so Sherlock leaned his head up and kissed him again,taking him by suprise and causing John to moan again. 

"I'm really sorry,John. What can I do to repay you?" Sherlock said upon breaking the kiss. John grabbed Sherlock under the arms and lifted him roughly back on to the table. Kissing him deeply,fingers working on the buttons of Sherlocks' black shirt he said,

"I'll tell you what you can do..."

**Author's Note:**

> *drops some almost-smut and leaves,face burning red* ~'u'~


End file.
